The Companion
by DarkHorse6969
Summary: Bella is taken and forced to comply with all of Edward's needs after the Volturi implement a new rule. He is uncomfortable with the arrangement at first, but after spending more time with his companion he begins to fall for her. Can she learn to love him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All belongs to Meyer.**

**Edward's POV**

I sat with my mouth fallen half open in shock.

Carlisle had called for a family meeting. We all sat in the living room - Esme, Alice and Jasper sharing the couch to my right, Emmett and Rosalie in the love-seat to my left, and Carlisle in the chair across from me, a pitiful look crossing his features.

He _must_ be joking.

He wouldn't joke about this.

"There's no way." Rosalie stood up at an inhuman speed, almost shaking with rage as soon as Carlisle had read the letter out loud. "This isn't right. You _know_ this isn't right! We have to fight this!"

"Fight the Voltori?" Jasper added with a smirk that held no true humor. "Are you _trying _to get us killed?"

Rosalie snapped her head over to glare at him. She was about to open her mouth to retort when Alice interrupted. "He's right, Rose." She spoke softly. "We don't have the numbers to fight the Voltori. When they implement a rule, that's the end of it." My favorite sister turned to me. She reached out her hand from where she was sitting on the edge of the couch and laid hers lightly over mine. "Edward, I'm sorry. The only way to go about this is to just deal with it - at least until we can think things through and develop a plan."

I looked down at the note in my right hand, reading the elegant writing once more:

Edward Cullen,

The establishment of a new law has just been implemented - each vampire who withholds a permanent residency among humans, and who also does not have a mate, must, from this point forward, have a human companion. The guard has found that those without company and partnership of another individual become frustrated, and tend to act out carelessly. This is a problem, you see, if one lives among humans - and this is the solution; there will be no exceptions. As a reminder, you must comply by the rules of the guard - or measures will be taken to reassure ourselves that the safety of our own is not in jeopardy.

Within the next week, members of the guard will come to you with your companion. They will teach you how to train him or her, and ensure their cooperation and devotion to the cause.

We thank you for your compliance,

The Voltori Guard

I crumpled the note in my hand and stomp to my room without another word.

**I already feel stupid…eh. Let me know if anyone would be interested if I continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I would give it another shot!**

Bella POV

I opened the door to my truck and the cool January air instantly washed over me, blowing my dark, wavy hair in tangles around my face. I reluctantly stepped out and left the warmth behind me as I trudged up the stairs of my porch.

I'll never get used to the cold, windy days of Forks, although I've lived here for almost five years now. To say the transition from my sunny home in Arizona to my Dad's place in Washington was tough would be an understatement; but after my mom's death, it was inevitable. I shouldn't complain - it was easy enough to make friends here, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't simple living with Charlie.

I unlocked the front door and sent a silent thanks to Charlie for leaving the heater on for me before he left for work this morning. I walked into the kitchen and began reaching for the refrigerator handle when I heard a rustling sound in the living room. I paused.

"Hello?" I called out. "Charlie?" _Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway_, a part of me screamed at myself.

I stood completely still, peering towards the door that led to the living room, listening.

I slowly took a step towards the door when suddenly a hard, cold hand wrapped around my mouth, muffling my scream.

Everything went black.

**Sorry it's so short! When I find out if I actually want to continue with the story they will be longer! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of you wanted longer chapters, so here you go!**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward? Alec and Jane will arrive in two and a half minutes." I heard Alice call lightly from downstairs.

_This is so twisted_.

We all went hunting last night to prepare for the arrival of the human and I've been lying in my bed since we've returned, just staring at the ceiling. Hoping that by some miracle I actually obtained the ability to fall asleep, and I'll wake up to find this was just a mess of a dream.

_Even when we try our best to stop ourselves from being monsters, in the end we can't avoid it. _The Voltori made a law basically _requiring_ us to be monsters.

It feels like I'm being punished. I don't see the rationality in the rule – "_those without company and partnership of another individual become frustrated and tend to act out carelessly." _I'll admit to one thing: I'm lonely. Living in a house with three other couples isn't exactly easy. Of course I wish I could find my mate, I would give anything. But forcing a human to become my…my _pet_, doesn't seem like a very effective way to solve any of my problems.

Their goal is clear – they want to stop us from killing publicly. Admittedly, there are times where I've come close to losing control, times where I almost slipped – but that wasn't a result of frustration from lack of a relationship. Do they really believe an ignorant, stumbling human could change me?

Their other motive was also very obvious: they thought that without a mate, the lack of intimacy begins to build up frustration, and they worry the perfect outlet for that frustration might be through feeding. I'm still a man. I may not have felt it first-hand, but I _am _capable of feeling desire and lust. But I think for me, desire and lust stimulate from love.

Just another reason this law is pointless to me.

Downstairs I heard a short three knocks on the door. I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer, so I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and started for the stairs.

"Edward, pleasure to see you again." Jane said with a taunting smile. Her black cloak reached to the ground, and she had dark, shadowy makeup behind her eyelashes. She was one of the few vampires who I see wear make-up.

"And you." I nodded to her politely. She stood by the front door, keeping it held open by her left shoulder she had leaning on it. My family stood across from her, filling the half of the room that wasn't full of furniture. "Did Alec come with you?" I prompted, wondering about his absence.

"Oh yes, he's bringing in the groceries." Her smile widened. Then, almost as if on cue, Alec walked in with a limp body in his hands. From what I could see she had a very small frame, and her face was completely covered by messy brunette hair.

"Where should I put her?" He directed towards Carlisle. Carlisle gestured towards the couch on the other side of the room, and Alec placed her along the length of it.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked while moving towards the couch. She crouched down next to the girl's head and began sweeping the hair away from her face.

"She's fine. I knocked her out before she had another panic attack." He said, with a grimace. He walked over to stand next to Jane, who still stood in front of the door.

Interested, I glanced over at the girl's face. She had soft features, her lips were somewhat curved upwards in her sleep.

Jane interrupted my scrutiny. "What do you think?" Her smile was playful, as if this was all just a game to her. We were intervening in this human's life – taking her from her home, from her family and friends. We were stealing her life. I lost my composure.

"I think you really are the perfect example of a lost soul." I spat out.

"Edward-" Carlisle cut in, with a stern look on his face. He never liked conflict, especially with anyone from the Voltori.

"No," I said, starting to walk towards her. "She asked, I'm giving my honest answer. If you really think there is nothing wrong with ripping an innocent human away from her life, just for your own selfish game – it reaches a new level of evil."

I now stood in front of Jane, towering over her. Her smirk never faltered. "You think we didn't have reason behind the humans we selected?"

I continued to stare at her, my eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"You truly never give us enough credit, Edward. We only took the humans who knew too much about what we are. It was simple, like killing two birds with one stone. Normally when a human has too much knowledge on the subject, we kill them. So we saw the opportunity to…_recycle_." Her smile spread wider.

I didn't respond. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Alice interrupted.

"She's going to wake up in thirty seconds!"

**Bella's POV**

My head was _throbbing._

My hands instinctively rose to massage the back of my skull. I groaned in distaste at the amount of pain I felt there. What the hell happened?

_Oh, god._

My eyes shot open and I sprung to my feet before I even looked to see where I was. I blinked the fuzziness from my eyes and saw a group of people standing across from me on the other side of the room. I instinctively looked behind me to look for an escape route, but all I saw was the couch and behind that, the fireplace. As far as I could tell, the only exit was across the room blocked by the group of people.

They were all staring at me.

"Where…where am I?" I asked, my heart already racing. "What am I doing here?"

A short, blonde girl who was draped in all black stepped forward. She had a smile plastered on her face that didn't look very genuine. "Hello, Isabella. How was your nap?"

Her eyes were _red_.

I gasped. "Your…your..." I moved backwards, bumping into the couch and catching myself before I fell over.

"A vampire?" She supplied the rest of my sentence. "See, Edward? We picked a smart one for you." She never took her eyes off of me, and I didn't dare look away from her red pools. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and spill over. I was petrified; I couldn't find my voice to even scream. The last time I'd seen one of these creatures was five years ago. I was huddled in the corner of my living room in Arizona as I watched it crouch over my mother.

"Oh, excuse my manners," She said, drawing me back to reality. "I'm Jane. And this is my brother, Alec." She said, nodding to the other man in black. He stepped forward and stopped by her side, folding his hands in front of him.

"What am I doing here?" I repeated. I felt the hot tears stream down my face and internally kicked myself for the show of weakness.

"Your ours now, Isabella." She spoke casually, as if simply discussing the weather. I felt a surge of heat pulse through me. If they were going to kill me for knowing what they are, why haven't they done it already? Why knock me out and bring me here?

"Don't worry yourself too much, Sweetie." The girl – Jane – said condescendingly, like she was comforting a child. It might have been humorous under different circumstances since she looked as if she were only fifteen. "You won't be hurt if you behave." She stalked towards me and lightly pushed my shoulders so that I fell backwards on the couch.

"Edward," She called out, her eyes still trained on me. "Come meet your new girlfriend."

Girlfriend?

One of the boys in the room looked up and glared at the back of Jane's head. He moved toward us from where he stood by the door, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was tall and broad – not muscular, really, but he wasn't lanky. He had a mess of bronze hair that looked as if he had been pulling at it. When he finally got to his destination next to Jane he looked up at me. I gasped.

Vampire.

I looked beyond him, at the other people standing in the room – vampire, vampire, vampire. I was in a room full of them.

"Isabella, I would like to introduce you to your owner, Edward." She finally took her eyes from me to look at him with a satisfied smile.

"Owner?" My voice sounded small, weak. Edward looked down at me, his topaz eyes full of pity.

"You will be serving Edward now." Alec stepped forward, speaking for the first time. He wasn't tantalizing like Jane – he got to the point and spoke with command. "Whatever his orders may be, you will follow them without hesitation and without complaint. If you fail to do so there will be punishment."

"What? No, I – I need to go home, I…" I shook my head frantically, tears still rolling.

Jane spoke up again, her eyes back on me. "Your home is wherever he is. He's your only priority. If you keep him happy, your life will be significantly easier."

I looked over to Edward, but he wasn't looking at me – he was staring daggers at the ground.

"You can't keep me here! My Dad will be looking for me, he-" I started to rise up from the couch and Edward's eyes landed on me, full of warning. Before I realized what was happening, a hand reached out and made contact with the right side of me head, knocking me back onto the couch. A strangled cry escaped me as I hunched over and grabbed the side of my face that was pulsing with pain.

"You won't be going anywhere." I heard Jane say. I kept my head bowed. "Let's get started."

**Haaaaate on me haterrrrrs, now or laterrrrr**

**JK please don't hate (/.\)**


End file.
